User blog:Atmey/Aghanim's Scepter
Aghanim's Scepter is a fan made Legendary item. Recipe * (975g) * (860g) * (850g) *985g Effect These descriptions are for the ultimate ability unless specified otherwise. The goal is not to add a fourth level of the ultimate, but more focused for extra utility, but some ults would be too strong or have less room for improvement so I added a some non-ult effects. It gives all purpose stats like trinity so it could not be the best substitute for AD or AP items. The cooldown "reduction" is applied before CDR, just like when leveling up a skill. Increase dash range by 50, increase each bolt base damage by 15, reduce cooldown by 15. Increase max charges to 4, reduce recharge time by 3 seconds, increase base damage by 10. Increase duration by 1, reduce cost to 0, gain same amount of bonus AD as AP. Increase Radius by 50, increase base damage by 50, decrease cooldown by 20, decrease cost by 50. Decrease cost by 20, decrease cooldown by 2, decrease passive cooldown by 1 minute. Tibbers gain 60% attack speed and 20% movement speed. Increase base damage by 50 and gets +0.8 bonus AD ratio. Reduce proc to once every 2.0 seconds, gain 50 mana regen. Increase bounces to 5, increase base damage by 30. The bullet passes through the first intercepting target to a second target who takes 40% of the damage, the ultimate gets 20% armor penetration Decrease cooldown by 20, poisoned targets suffer 15% MR reduction. Increase max stacks to 8, increase health per stack by 10, reduce cooldown by 10. Increase max missiles to 10, change damage type to physical. Decrease cooldown by 15, Darius gains 5% movement speed, hemorrhage stacks lasts for 8 seconds. Increase base damage by 30, Moonfall apply Moonlight. +10% attack speed Remove cost, increase restored health percentage by 5. Decrease damage reduction to 6%, hitting minions does not reduce the damage output, increase base damage by 50. Kills and assists reduce cooldown by 25, Reduce shadow walk detection radius by 50. Decrease cooldown by 15, hitting minions does not reduce the damage. Essence Flux and Arcane Shift reduce all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 0.5 seconds. While Crowstorm is active fiddle gains 20% movement speed, reduce cooldown by 20. Increase strikes to 6, reduce cooldown by 10, increase base damage by 25. The primary target takes additional 80 (+0.15 AP) true damage. Increase channeling duration to 2.5, Galio is immune to cc while channeling, increase damage cap to 50%. Cannon Barrage gains a chance to deal 75% extra damage (per canon ball), the chance is equal to crit chance, Gangplank gains bonus 20% crit chance. If this ability is used to finish an enemy, it's cooldown is reduced by 70%. Apply 35% movement slow for 2 seconds, Gragas gains 200 health. Targets suffer 15% armor reduction for 3 seconds, increase both base damage by 30. Gains (+0.7 bonus AD) ratio for the second portion of damage, reduce cooldown by 10. All abilities' cooldowns are reduced by 2 seconds and their mana costs by 15. Heimer gains 10 mana regen Increase heal by 5% from both sources, increase base damage by 15, range by 100 and missle speed by 100 Increase the diameter by 200 (no effect to knock back range), Janna receives 30% less damage while channeling Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, knocks enemies other than the main target out of Cataclysm. (don't worry, you can still "help" your teammates. Jax's abilities stack his passive, his ult proc stacks it twice. Movement speed buff duration increased to 2 seconds, decrease transformation cooldown by 2 seconds Max stacks of mantra becomes 3, on kills or assists she gains 1 stack. Increase base damage by 30, decrease cooldown by 20, gains an 400 AoE damage centered around the targets but does damage the main target, the AoE magic damage is 40% of the main damage. Increase base damage by 60, decrease mana cost (base and per stack) by 40 For each blade hits an enemy increase the range by 15 (max 10 blades). Katarina's AA and abilities (ult excluded) that hit enemy champions reduce the cooldown of all her abilities by 0.3 second per champion hit. Gives 40 Tenacity for 8 seconds and heals the target the same amount as Divine Blessing Increase base damage by 10, each time an enemy champion gains a mark of the storm you restore 5 health and energy. Increase AD and AP ratio by 0.15 each. Decrease cooldown by 3 seconds, LeBlance gains 15% movement speed for 3 seconds whenever she casts mimic. You can cast R again to activate a resonating strike to the target, Extend flurry's effect to three strikes. Increase both CC duration by 0.5 seconds, increase passive's base damage by 15 Increase duration by 2 seconds, decrease cooldown by 10 seconds and gives 10% movement speed Decrease cooldown by 5, increase base damage by 30 and Illumination base damage by 50 Increase range by 150, AoE by 50, reduce cooldown by 10, when Granite Shield is active, Malphite gains 20 health regen The target takes 15% more damage during the duration from sources other than the ult Reduce cost per second by 5, reduce cooldown by 5, allied units in the AoE instantly heal 20% of the total damage dealt to enemies Increase duration by 1, when highlander is not active kills and assists refresh half the amount (50% and 25%) Decrease cooldown by 15 seconds, increase cone width by 20% and range by 150. Target receives half healing effects during the duration. Iron Man max shield increased by 150 and Mordkaiser gains 5% spellvamp Reduce cooldown by 10, gains 10% movement speed during the duration, Black shield absorb 50% of physical damage. Decrease cooldown by 15, gains 20 armor and MR and 5% MS during the duration Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, gains the ability to move through units and 10% MS for 3 seconds after activating the ability Gains 15 armor and MR in cougar form and +20 to base damage of all her abilities in cougar form. Increase range by 600, damage all units you pass through while traveling 70% of total damage. Decrease channeling duration by 0.5 second, decrease cooldown by 10 seconds. Increase duration by 2 seconds, Olaf gains 30% attack speed during the duration Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, increase base damage by 50. Increase AoE by 200, increase cast range by 1500. Pantheon gains 30% Movement speed for 2 seconds after the ult. Increase duration by 1 second, the target takes 200 total magic damage over the duration and slowed by 5% Decrease cooldown by 25 seconds, enemies hit by the tremors are slowed by 25% for 0.75 second. Decrease cooldown by 20, gains 40 AD during the duration. Increase duration by 1 second, increase bonus MS by 10%, Rengar gains 10% lifesteal. Increase duration by 2 seconds increase active base damage by 20. Increase slow by 5%, decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, increase AoE by 80 (per missle) Decrease cooldown by 20, increase duration by 2. (it is possible to keep it permenantly active with CDR and spamming) Frost and Permafrost apply 30% attack speed slow. Before activating the ult, you gain 350 Max Health for the duration Decrease channeling time by 1 second, increase duration by 1 second, the targets gets 20% of Shen's armor and MR for the duration. Loses 5 fury per second instead of 6 while in dragon form, active gains +0.7 bonus AD ratio increase duration by 15, increase buff amount by 30, Singed gets feared once every 5 seconds for 0.5 second. (real insanity) Doubles his passive's chance and amount. +10% MS, +10% APen, +10% MPen. Increase duration by 5 seconds, reduce cooldown by 20 seconds. The second portion of the damage is applied in AoE and knocks back enemies from the main target. Range 450 Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, decrease power chord cost to 2 spells. Astral Blessing and Wish apply 100 health regen to the targets for 5 seconds. Reduce upkeep cost by 2, gains 15 armor and MR while active. Increase duration by 1 second, Talon's AA reduce the cooldowns of all his abilities by 1.5 second except Noxian Diplomacy. Increase duration by 3 seconds, Taric gains 50 health and mana regen during the duration (half to allies) Reduce cooldown by 7 seconds, increase max charges by 1 Reduce cooldown by 20, gains a +0.8 total AD ratio Apply 10% slow during the duration, add +0.5 bonus AD ratio Decrease cooldown by 15 seconds, the cooldown is further decreases by 1 second whenever Tryndamere critically strikes Increase range by 1000, reduce channeling time by 0.5 second, Stacked Deck becomes every third hit Stealth duration gets doubled, Deadly Venom damage gets doubled. Paste stance passive effect persists for 2 seconds after changing stances, monkey's agility gives Udyr 8 armor and MR per stack. Increase range by 100, increase all Urgot's debuffs by 0.75 second (passive, W, E and ult) Decrease cooldown by 10, gains +0.7 bonus AD ratio. Increase duration by 4 seconds, reduce cooldown by 15 seconds, gains additional 10 AD. Decrease cooldown by 15 seconds, does 105% of opponent AP instead of 80%. Decrease cooldown by 20 seconds, Hex Core give Viktor additional 3 Health, Mana and AP per level. Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, increase damage amplification by 3%, Vladimir and allied units are healed for 130% of amplified damage they cause. edited idea from: Doc Tam Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, increase duration by 3 seconds, increase Frenzy's AS per stack by 5%. Decrease mana cost by 50, strikes 6 times, increases total damage output by 20%. Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, increase AoE diameter by 80 Change cooldown to 1.5 seconds but can cast once, additional casts within 10 seconds costs a barrage stack (first does not cost a stack), Xerath gains a barrage stack every 15 seconds (Max 2) Increase the duration by 3 seconds, gains additional 20 armor and MR (not per champ) and 5% MS during the duration. Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, increase duration by 3 seconds (both), gives 150 extra health regen to the image (first one only). Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, each time you use and ability decrease the cooldown by 2 seconds. Decrease the mana costs of all abilities by 25, each time you use an ability you gain 8% CDR for 8 seconds(max 3 stacks). Decrease cooldown by 10 seconds, Ult knocks enemies on edge back to the center a small distance (100), max seeds you can hold becomes 3, max on the field becomes 5, plants duration increases by 3 seconds. Category:Custom items